


A Date Gone Right

by Itio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: Rei plots out the perfect christmas date for him and Keito, then something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Date Gone Right

"Come ooo~n Hasumi-chan. Lets go on a date!" Rei threw himself over Keito's shoulders as he worked on paperwork.

_ Very Important paperwork _ , he could remember Keito saying earlier. Who cared about paperwork when it was  _ Christmas _ ? He hummed as he reached over to grab the pen out of Keito's hand. "Why are you even here? We're on break. These can wait until school starts again."

"Sakuma- Give that back already." Keito reached for his pen back, but he stopped as he watched his pen get ungratefully tossed across the student council room. "I could ask the question to you… why are you here?"

"To look for ya, what else? You weren't at home, assumed you were here." He shrugged as he felt the will to fight everything leave Keito's stiff posture. "See? Ain't it great to just relax? Come on, let's go out on the town! I’ll meet you at your place in an hour, bye!"

Keito just sat in the student council office, staring at the large pile of paperwork flutter off his desk as Rei knocked the stack while running off.

\--

Rei knocked on the Hasumi household’s door before just walking in. He greeted his parents before walking straight to Keito’s room. “Hey, ya ready? I found a great place.”

Keito sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he heard Rei barge in, “You could have waited outside. What are you even wearing?”

“Oh this? A little something I picked up a few weeks ago,” He played with the fabric of the Too Short skirt and lacey top. “Doesn’t it suit me?” He laughed as he looked over Keito’s outfit of choice. “Am I overdressed? Maybe you should dress up then.” Rei quickly moved over Keito’s closet and moved through the various clothing items before finding something perfect. “Yesssssss.”

Keito looked at Rei with mild horror at the excited noises he was making. “I am not wearing that,” Keito shook his head, but Rei walked up to him nonetheless. “Sakuma- Rei- Hey. What are you-”

Rei smirked as he grabbed the hem of Keito’s shirt. “Come on, take it off!” He laughed, tugging at the shirt. “You’re gonna look great in this. It matches me. It’ll be hella cute.”

Keito swatted Rei’s hands away, but to no avail. Even while fighting it Rei got his shirt off with ease and then he felt hands going for his pants. “No, no, no, Sakuma. I can dress myself!”

Rei immediately backed off as if electrocuted. “Fine, fine. Consent is sexy after all.” He watched intently though, waiting for Keito to do as he insisted he could do himself. “Well…?”

With a begrudging sigh, Keito changed into the ridiculous outfit chosen by Rei. Tight leather jeans and a biker jacket didn’t belong in his wardrobe, but somehow Rei found the ‘forbidden clothing’ box.

Rei made the most… giddy noise he could manage.”You look perfect, my Keito! Come on, let’s go. Let’s go!”

\--

Rei had the whole night planned out from the sweets to the treats. First they headed to the local pastry shop for the little cakes Keito liked, but didn’t want to admit to liking. He ordered two small pastries and walked back to the outdoor seating where he left Keito.

“Here, your favorite, love.” Rei smiled with a voice pitched higher than usual. From Keito’s expression, he noticed it too.

“Why are you doing that?” Keito asked with a sigh as he took the pastry from Rei. “Everyone knows who you are, so why are you changing yourself?”

“Huh? But I thought you wouldn’t want to be out on a christmas date with a boy,” He shrugged and sat down, legs spread out in the chair despite the short skirt he was wearing.

“If you’re going to talk like that, at least sit like one.”

“You know gender is a social construct and you know I break all social constructs, right Keito?” With the sound of an exhaustive sigh, Rei knew he had won that little debate. “Now…” he reached over the table with his small fork and took a slice of Keito’s cake, “Say ‘ah’ and let me feed you.”

There it was. That embarrassed blush on Keito’s face. Perfect. “Cute!” He winced as he felt a kick from Keito’s heavy boot. “Come on, take the compliment~! Now eat!” He grinned wide as he watched Keito reluctantly open his mouth for him. “Good boy, good boy~”

The second the two pastries were finished, Rei grabbed Keito by the arm and dragged him out of the chair. “Okay! Off to our next stop!” Despite the protests made by Keito, Rei found it easy to pull him down the streets to the ice rink.

The perfect way to end a date, right? Romantically skating around in circles, holding hands, maybe a kiss or two?

Though much to his surprise, there were several other familiar faces present on the rink… and here he thought he would have had the rink only for himself and Keito.

While putting on their skates, a gust of rose scented wind passed by and then there was Wataru, “Lei~! I wasn’t expecting you here!” A wide grin was plastered on Wataru’s face.

“Nor was I…”

“Now, now, no sad expressions! It is christmas after all! Get your skates on faster and meet us out on the rink.” With that request (demand?), Wataru disappeared in another gust of rose scented wind.

Rei watched Keito zero in on one person on the ice in specific; Eichi. Great. There went his date.

With a thought of ‘who else is here is to ruin my date,’ He spotted a head of blue hair and a pair with silver and blond hair. Great.

In his frustrated daze, he didn’t notice Keito leave his side and head towards Eichi on the rink. Noooooo…..

He quickly got his skates on and rushed onto the rink to meet his wonderful colleagues, who seemed to have found one another and met up on the edge of the rink. He was waved over by an enthusiastic Wataru.

“What are you lot doing out here?” Trying to pick up girls, wrangling Kaoru, a night to relax, and an exciting date… he couldn’t say he didn’t expect those answers.

Keito smiled at Rei’s obviously upset expression, “Come on, Rei. Do you really not want to see your friends on Christmas?”

With a hesitant nod from Rei, Wataru insisted they start skating again and around the rink they went, laughing and chatting.

The end of the night came too quickly for all of them. They sat at a table at the rink and took off their skates. Rei was the last to get the skates off and stand up. He looked at his dear group of friends with a smile. It wasn’t the date he was expecting with Keito, but it was still fun.

“Hey, Rei~” Wataru chimed and Rei turned around only to get a kiss from him. Wataru smiled and turned Rei to the other members of the group so he could get his christmas kiss from each of them.

He pretended not to like it, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a gift for the Ensemble stars holiday gift exchange!


End file.
